ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cam
Cam is full blooded Human. He lives in a parallel universe to Goku. Although he is the equivalent of Goku. He may not be a saiyan, but at a yong age he face disasters similar to what Goku faced. He was born in west city to two billionares, who died at a young age, leaving him with all their riches. When he was small he was often picked on as a child for being very small, so he trained himself to be stronger. When he had vanquished the bully, he then dropped out of 5th grade because he wanted to focus on fighting and that his IQ was well over 300. He uses his money to train him self hard than ever before.When he was 8 he faced his first villain, who was ironically the same villain Goku faced, King Piccolo. When fighting Piccolo he had a hard time until he finally defeated him with a super sharged punch to the gut.After,he was discovered by Judo,a hobo that had once been a martial arts legend but gave it up for beer. That's where he met Max (a saiyan) who was also training under him.After he faced his second villain, the Cortex Company.The company always had it out for his parents who also had an international industry that was currently run by Cam.So they where planning to take that away along with the rest of the world.So Max and Cam faced off with each of the heads.First it was Head Manager Uloo who had caused a bit of a problem for the heroes.After was Lead Supervisor Carnie who was not as hard as Uloo.Then it was the CEO who was very very tough(Piccolo Jr level) who had nearly killed them both until Judo showed up and killed him.Then there was the Share Holders(all on Raditz level),five ruthless people who where set on killing them for destroying most of the company.This took the trio what it would in Draon ball 17 episodes,to defeat.By the time he had finished fighting them Cam was ten and his training with Judo had ended.After that he focused more on leading his company more than anything.Which lead to any other Villain, Horus. Horus (Vegeta and Nappa's power combined) is a Saiyan who had crash landed on Earth from his distant Planet Vegeta. It had been two years, that he had fought so he was a bit rusty in the fight. Cam actually lost the fight but relied on help from Max to actually destroy him.After the fight Cam 2 spent long years training on King Kai's planet. After that, he came back to Earth and faced evil Namekians bent on destroying the world. After occured the events of Dragonball Unlimited Power. Appearance The top half of his uniform is Goku's DBZ uniform but the bottom is a cloth hanging down with black shaggy pants and shoes simolar to that of Goku's in DBGT. Personality As a child Cam had the personality as kid Krillin arrogant and smart mouth, but when he gets older he has a personality more comparable to Future Trunks Power Before DB UP Baby Cam- 2 Kid Cam,before training- 10 Kid Cam,after training,5th grade- 50 Kid Cam,meeting king piccolo-300 Kid Cam,fighting king piccolo-500 Kid Cam,meeting Judo- 600 Kid Cam,begining of Cortex Company- 770 Kid Cam,fighting the Share Holders- 890 Pre Teen Cam,end of Judo's training- 15,910 Teen Cam,meeting Horus- 16,000 Teen Cam,injured against Horus- 12,000 Teenager Cam,meeting The Evil Nemekians- 49,000 Teenager Cam,after Nemekians- 52,893 Teenager Cam,arriving at King Kai's: 64,000 Teenager Cam,Starting King Kai's training- 85,903 Grown Cam,leaving King Kai's- 313,000 DB UP New Vegeta Saga: Cam,Begining of DBUP- 414,900 Techniques Ki Blast : The basic level of energy waves Ki Sense : The ability to sence other peoples powerlevels Kekkai Genvi Dokken: Other wise known as the Raging Blast,This Cam's signature attack.This attack is powerful enough to destroy Earth.Taught to him by Master Judo Raging Soul: A Power booster much like the Kaio-Ken although it does no damage to the users body.He can hold this power up for as long as he has ki.He also has adavnced form of this known as the Super Soul(multiplys Raging by 20x) and the Dragon Soul(Super by 100 times) Wind Escape:This when he waits for wind to brush by him and when the wind passes by he's go.He travel with the wind at super sonic speed. White Wash: When he powers up and spirals into the opponents chest and combos with serveral punches and serveral kicks followed by a spiral energy wave. Category:Human Category:Super Human Category:Page created by Ultimate Alien Warrior